1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to child resistant locks for product containers. More particularly, the invention relates to child resistant locks designed for use with pump type dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pump dispensers are conveniently used by consumers to draw fluid materials from within containers. These dispensers apply pressure to draw the material from within the container and force the material out of an outlet nozzle for use by the consumer. The controlled pumping mechanisms provided by these pump dispensers permits consumers to dispense fluids, and other materials, in a convenient, controlled manner.
Unfortunately, however, these pump type dispensers are often used to dispense materials that are harmful to human beings, animals, and surrounding structures. As such, it is desirable to provide these pump type dispensers with locking assemblies to prevent unwanted pumping of the pump dispenser, particularly, to prevent unwanted pumping by children. The structures of these pump type dispensers make it difficult to incorporate effective locking assemblies capable of preventing a child from actuating the pump dispenser, while readily permitting an adult to pump material from the dispenser after the locking assembly has been disabled.
After reviewing prior pump dispensers, it is apparent that a need exists for a pump dispenser which incorporates a locking assembly to effectively prevent unwanted pumping of material therefrom, while permitting a user to conveniently disable the locking assembly to permit pumping of materials from the pump dispenser. The present invention provides a convenient, reliable and inexpensive child resistant locking assembly for use with pump dispensers, which overcomes the limitations of prior pump dispensers. Additionally, because the present locking assembly relies on coordination rather than force to be opened, it is ideal for use by elderly or arthritic persons.